1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a method and apparatus for managing communication in a client/server system utilizing a self-generating nodal network. More specifically, the present invention relates to a collection of specialized network node types that when generated and connected together form a nodal network which provides a client with access to a server device in a network.
2. Description of The Related Art
Application programs executed on today's computing equipment rarely possess all the functionality that is required for the application program to execute a task fully. That is, most application programs rely on other libraries to provide parameters to access a peripheral device in order to execute a function. For example, if a user requests a printing operation to be performed by an application program, both the user and at least one stored library of printing parameters and task information must be accessed in order for that application program to fully execute the request. Traditionally, upon initialization of an application program, the user is prompted to enter certain parameters for each peripheral device used with the system. This information is stored in separate files for each individual peripheral device. In addition, once a user has requested a service to be performed by the application program, the user must designate the server (peripheral device) to perform the function as well as designating scheduling when to perform the task. Thus, when the application program is requested by the user to perform a function utilizing a peripheral device, the application program must first obtain the destination and scheduling of the task from the user and, second, the program application must access additional parameter information regarding the task and the peripheral device from an external library or file.
Heretofore, it has not been possible for an application program simply to perform a task without having to access further information in order to carry out the requested task. Consequently, conventional application programs have complex as well as different interface processes for accessing a peripheral device. In addition, application programs must access additional information from external libraries and in some instances the user in order to carry out a requested task.